nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Shaytan Ukhiross
The nation of Shaytan Ukhiross (in Radian ' vaillant fire ') is also known as The Federated Tetrarchy of Radia. There are conflicts over which name should be used for official occasions, but no definitive answer has been issued yet by its government, the High Directorate. It is a country in the South Pacific with territory encompassing the large island of Radia and several neighboring archipelagos. Human presence on Radia can be traced back to approximately 2400 B.C., although there is no concrete evidence supporting the fact that this presence became definitive before 1200 B.C. Radia also witnessed an invasion of unknown colonists circa 350 A.C., of which no trace remains today. Having been plagued by internal and external conflicts for more than 2000 years, Shaytan Ukhiross is today slowly regenerating itself. With a large territory and population, it is considered a regional power and a vital checkpoint on the South Pacific trade routes. Geography & Climate History Shaytan Ukhiross has been the witness of a rather tumultuous history. It underwent the reign of several dynasties, republics and nearly as numerous conflicts and strifes. It could be adequate to describe the history of this nation as unending change, something its motto seems to confirm. Imperial Calendar The imperial calendar (hereafter I.C.) has been, for almost 4400 years, the date counting system used by all the rulers of Radia. Its beginning corresponds roughly with the establishment of the first (acknowledged) human settlement on the island of Radia, about which few is known, apart from the high probability that it originated from an early South-American (or Asian, as some specialists say) civilization. Foundation It would be hard to determine Shaytan Ukhiross' exact date of foundation, since history books and memories are often rewritten following each shift of power. However, in recent times, most historians have agreed upon the identity of the founding dynasty: the Nielfar, or Horu(火武) as they are called in the northern regions. Their reign is supposed to have begun in I.C. 1346, with the rise of Emperor Razyck Nielfar, and ended in I.C. 1501, following the usurpation of the throne by Koruan Sxodaron. Nothing has been clearly remembered from this period other than the Victory of Emperor Razyck (sometimes attributed to his son, Taxxiak) in the Kazhanna Pass, against a neighboring tribe, the Orlsam, who menaced his kingdom. Growth in Power Soon after the Sxodaron Dynasty's ascension, and due to adequate administrative plannings and charismatic leadership, the military and economical powers of Radia reached what seemed like a peak compared to the neighboring regions of Radia. Conquests soon followed, mostly led by the second Emperor, Sylimn Sxodaron, resulting in an empire greatly enlarged, but inversely difficult to manage and control, so much that after five generations, the Sxodaron Empire was on the verge of collapse. Fall and Rebirth Not much is known about the chaotic times which followed the Sxodaron sixth emperor, Minerya's death (I.C. 1729). For many, the likeliest outcome of these wars would have been a 'partition' of the empire by dominant local leaders. Yet, defying logic, the Sxodaron continued their reign until I.C. 1845, when the last emperor, Fnarya, peacefully gave up his powers in favor of the Hyrten family (a rare occasion of non-hostile power transfer). Numerous hypotheses have been proposed to explain the survival of the Sxodaron, and their eventual re-prospering, the most commonly accepted one being outside help from a southern kingdom known as Roshrya, as its military power at the time was the only one capable of realizing such a feat. Opponents of this theory have, however, pointed out the long-time hostile relationhip between Rosh and the Sxodaron Empire, which eventually would develop into a bloody rivalry in the future. The Hyrten and Dolbar Dynasties The times of Hyrten family, and their successors, the Dolbar, commonly known as the 'six centuries of peace' (I.C. 1849-1555), were actually not devoid of conflicts. Facts were quite the contrary. From I.C. 1928 onward, the Empire began to suffer repeated defeats at the hands of its rivals on Radia, so much that when the first Dolbar Emperor, Sodimest, took over Shaytan Ukhiross, the country was only half the size it had during the reign of the early Sxodaron emperors. The 'peace' name frequently associated with the period is in fact mostly due to the economical miracles engendered by the Hyrten and the Dolbar through the development of early maritime trade routes with the rest of the South Pacific, and South America as well. A New Era The commercial migth built up by the Hyrten and the Dolbar finally allowed their successors, the Khalgin, to turn the tables on their enemies and achieve total control of Radia. This was not done, however, without the assistance of another powerful family, the Shandia. Documents which survived imperial persecutions reveal that the two families used to work hand in hand, the Khalgin handling the financial matters (and the throne), and the Shandias taking care of military campaigns. This cooperation worked well, at least until a new military threat reached the northen shorelines of Radia. After the defeats of Koldunor (I.C. 2759) and Multaurus (I.C. 2820) to an enemy commonly known as the 'colonizing powers', discord erupted between the two families, ultimately leading to their mutual destruction. Colonization The exact identity of the 'colonizing powers' who vanquished the Khalgin at their apogee (that would be, I.C. 2750) is today shrouded with mysteries, for the following dynasties had no reason to keep in their records a period they viewed with utter embarrassment. Still, it is true that over the century which followed their arrival on Radian soil, the 'colonizing powers' had conquered a substantial part of it, and forced the other to submission and unequal treaties. It was not until I.C. 2960 and the establishment of the Redluna Empire that resistance was ignited. Revolt and Democracy It is ironic to see that a regime which was originally set up by the colonists as a puppet government contributed directly to their downfall on Radia. Indeed, the creation of the Redluna Empire, led by remnants of the Shandia family, was an initiative launched by the colonists in response to the rise in southern Radia of a potentially threatening force, the Runlong (thought to actually be Roshrya). When the Runlong were eventually crushed, the Redluna Empire had already grown independent from the colonizing powers. Ultimately, the colonists were cornered by a two-front war: one against the military power of the Redluna Empire, and the other against millions of oppressed citizens. In I.C. 3074, the last colonist was wiped out of Radia, leaving the Shandia family as sole leader of the large island. Determined not to follow the steps of those who lost Radia to invaders, the Shandia family created the first democratic state of the island's tri-millenial history. The target of this reform was actually not to give power to the masses, but rather to guarantee that no individual in the future would exert an authority as great as that possessed by the Khalgin and the Shandia at the time of their dispute. The Radian Community Following the Redluna Empire were two short-lived successors, the Sralonia Republic and the Isink Alliance, both democratic states which, in I.C. 3379, merged to form the Radian Community, which lasted until I.C. 3582. Curiously enough, not a single document of this epoch survived, this possibly being due to the undeniable successes the nation enjoyed in military engagements and commercial wars, and the damage these might have caused to the prestige of its less democratic successors. Radical Solutions History offers no clear reason as to why a successful state such as the Radian community ceased to exist in such an abrupt manner. While some assume that it is only the natural course of things, a more concrete scenario involves a division of the country between four (or more) dominant factions, one of them being the founder of the Tetrarchy of Aralia, Roshrya. No matter what the truth is, facts have that Roshrya and its leaders, the Aralia family, achieved supremacy circa I.C. 3623 and have remained governors of the island since, enforcing their control through media restrictions and systematic 'purges' of political opponents. Radia Today After centuries of autocracy, the Aralia, with no opponents left inside and no concrete enemy outside Radia, finally began to loosen their grip, with their most visible act being the slow 'federation' of the country into autonomous regions (albeit regular emissaries from the capital retain many powers), and the renaming of the nation into the Federated Tetrarchy of Radia (although 'Aralia' is still being used by older generations). Yet, in spite of these measures, anger is rising among the populace, and there are rumors about a recently foiled coup d'etat against the current leaders of the country, the High Directorate (of which 50% are descendants of the Aralia family). Government & Politics Military Department Homeland Security Enforcement Educational System Foreign Relations Military Regular Forces Infantry Navy Air Force Irregular Forces Demographics Religion Economy The Strife